


Quills

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket's been looking up earth creatures and made some leaps of logic in regards to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quills

Peter froze when he walked in to the room to see Rocket grinning at him. “Why are you smiling?”

“Because I found something interesting.”

“Please don’t say bomb.”

“Nah, I did that this morning.”

“What- Rocket what did I tell you about building bombs out of my ship?”

“I dunno, I wasn’t listening. And stop changing the subject, this is very important.”

Peter rolled his eyes remember the last ‘very important’ thing Rocket had said.

“You’re a hedgehog.”

“I’m a what?”

“A hedgehog, you know, one of those terran creatures with quills. Now who’s the animal?”

“Rocket my last _name_ is Quill I don’t _have_ quills.”

Rocket shrugged, “Semantics.”

“It’s an important distinction!”

“Is not.”

“It is too!”

“What are you two doing?” Gamora stepped in, Drax and Groot behind her.

“Quill’s been hiding stuff from us.”

“No I haven’t!”

“He’s a terran creature.”

“Stop telling them that!”

“I believed we discovered he was only half terran creature.” Drax intoned.

“Human, not creature, _human_.”

“Are humans not creatures on your planet?” Gamora frowned.

“Well, technically-“

“There see, hedgehog.” Rocket smirked.

“That is not logic-“

“Sounds logical.” Drax was nodding.

“This isn’t a ship discussion, Drax.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah you’re right Groot.” Rocket said, nodding. “Maybe I am wrong.”

“Finally.”

“Maybe he _is_ a porcupine.”

Peter threw his hands up, “Nope, still don’t have quills.”

“But you are Quill, correct?” Gamora asked.

“Uh, yeah. But-“

“Then that is quills.” Drax butted in.

“No. No. Not the same. You know what? I give up.” Peter began to walk out of the room.

“So that’s a yes then?” Rocket yelled to his retreating form.

“Not a hedgehog!”

There was silence and then the four remaining team members began to laugh.

“Should we tell him this was planned?” Gamora finally asked.

“Nah,” Rocket shrugged, “Let him figure it out. Hey Groot, help me make a hedgehog out of branches would you?”

“I am Groot.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous but I couldn't help but want something hedgehog related in regards to Peter's last name.


End file.
